1. Field
The present invention relates generally to devices for containing medicines and, more particularly, to devices that indicate and remind a person of the time when a certain medication in the form of capsules or pills is to be taken.
2. Prior Art
Among the prior art, the following patents are of interest:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,717,060 to M. Mottayaw discloses a device that includes a timepiece and twelve receptacles for holding medication; each receptacle placed opposite an hour indicated on the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,220 to J. Bostrom discloses a reclosable container having recesses for holding capsule or pill form medication, with a closure for the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,856 to C. Ewing discloses a medication dispenser with a timer to tell the time of day, and compartments in which capsule or pill-form medication is placed.
French Pat. No. 2,431,4434 to David discloses a pillbox with indicator of the time since the last pill was taken.